


Stars

by SouthernKittyGal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Stancest - Freeform, Stars, starstans au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernKittyGal/pseuds/SouthernKittyGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hallowed by the stars on their golden year, the shadow between old lovers be cast away and cleared."</p><p>They never knew about the prophecy the sky foretold. Stanley was pretty okay with it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Merrykittygal on tumblr for December, Southernkittygal otherwise.  
> This is a short blurb thingy for my starstans au.

Stanford flops back on his bed with a happy sigh, breathing out, “We’re finally eighteen, legal adults. The years have really flown by fast.”

Stanley sits beside him, smiling down at him and inwardly glad at how smoothly the night went. Their pops wasn’t real into celebrations, especially because such things typically costed money, but tonight he’d given occasional, noncommittal sounds and had a small smile. Their mother had managed to put together a small, inexpensive cake, and the twins had simultaneously blown out the twins with quiet wishes in their thoughts. Shermy had tried birthday cake for the first time, grabbing at the frosting and managing to smear it all over her with happy giggles.

Stanford met his brother’s eyes and they share in a smile, the two of them delighting to be alive, to have each other. Sometimes Stanford really causes this feeling in Stanley, this feeling he can’t quite pin down. It’s an emotion that makes Stanley’s heart skip a little, and makes his breath catch as he notices just how attractive Stanford really is. Of course, he thinks this from a completely critical, brotherly standpoint. There’s nothing wrong in noticing someone’s attractiveness, like in the way their jaw curves, or the flecks of gold in his melted chocolate eyes framed with long, dark lashes.

Stanley reaches out to lightly ruffle his brother’s soft hair. He almost chuckles when Stanford goes to push his hand away, but the moment their skin makes contact they start, and then freeze. They don’t yet see each other’s eyes begin to glow, nor do they see the intricate, navy blue designs forming on their goldening skin. They barely even feel the way the constellation birthmarks on their shoulders begin to heat up, burning on their skin. No. All they see are stars. They see miles of deep blue and black, surrounding them, and an endless sea of stars sprinkled in the sky. Stanley is alone and lonely, so lonely it makes his chest ache and he feels like wailing from sheer desperation. Only why is he alone? Why is he lonely and what is he desperate for? This felt too familiar.

He can feel himself reaching, stretching out with a shining hand outstretched towards something, trying to call across an air where sound does not carry. Maybe, _maybe_ , if he could just reach a _little further!-_

They break apart with gasps and pants. Stanley stares at his brother wide-eyed, both shocked and awestruck at his beauty. His shine fills the room, skin bright as a fire and radiating heat. Swirls and spots of blue contrast his skin, circling his arms and swirling in his fingertips. And it’s not just his arms, because they trail out of his shirt, up his neck, to frame his jaw and shining, white-gold eyes. His hair… Is no longer hair, but instead appears like the night sky has decided to grace him, reach down and take a living, breathing form of matter where hair should be. It moves, rolling and a deep, rich color with flecks of shining whites and golds and purples.

Stanford is giving him a similar look, eyes wide and lips parted in awe, even as the gleams fade and brown melts back into their hair, the outer space dissipating into the air. The light from their eyes fade, but as they blink at one another, unable to speak and do much more than stare, the gold lingers in their irises with white shines and flecks of brown.

Stanley breathes in a shuddering breath, and Stanford is the first to break eye contact, moving to sit up and press back, away from his brother with a soft whisper of, “What in the world…”

Stanley laughs. He can’t help it. He laughs, airlessly and beaming. He’s never felt so… exhilarated in all of his life! He has to clutch a hand over his heart just to make sure it doesn’t beat out of his chest from the excitement. It’s fantastic! He feels so alive! He’s completely alight with this fire he never knew he had, never knew he was missing.

Stanford seems to understand it, because he’s grinning weakly, but it seems forced. He murmurs, voice soft, “What was that?”

Of course, Stanford would immediately be the one to question everything. He never stopped trying to find answers; logical answers that could be explained through science and facts. Stanley doesn’t mind though, wondering the same while also too high to care. “I don’t… I don’t know… But it was fucking _awesome!_ ” Stanford shakes his head, brows knitting and obviously wanting a realistic answer as Stanley continued, “Was that just because we touched? Did-Did you see what I saw? All those stars!” He chuckles, completely taken by amazement.

“That-no… None of this makes any sense. Were… Were we really… _glowing?_ That’s… That’s impossible, it’d… Our cellular structure would have to be profoundly altered to do such a thing, and even if we somehow _were_ … uh, glowing, then why have we never done this before?”

Stanley grins, “Does it matter? Sixer… Let’s try it again!” He holds out a hand, nearly chuckling at the disbelieving look of shock crossing his brother’s face.

“You-You can’t be serious!”

“Serious as a heart attack, bro.”

“N- No! No, it’d be best we not do that until we understand what’s happening.” Stanford presses his arms close to himself, curling up in the corner of the bed, “It’s… All of this makes no sense.”

Stanley still offers his hand, “Some of the best things never do. C’mon, Sixer, please? I really want to do it again…”

Stanford looks between the reaching, patient hand and Stanley’s gentle expression. His adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly, sucking in a shaky breath and looking away. Nothing is said for a long moment, and Stanley still waits, though his smile begins to fade and he feels the last of his high leaving him. “Stanford?”

“Just…” He trails off before deciding, “Just… Let me run some tests before we do anything else. Don’t talk about this to anyone. We don’t know what that was or how… powerful it can be. We have to keep this to ourselves. And until I know what’s wrong with us… We can’t do that again.”

Stanley feels his chest ache a little, faintly remembering the heavy, painful sorrow he’d gotten when he was shining, “You mean… I can’t touch you?” Something about the words makes them both wince to themselves, maybe it’s how soft and broken the sound.

But Stanford nods, murmuring, “We should keep a bit of distance in terms of touch, since that seems to be what triggered it.”

Now it’s Stanley’s turn to look away, holding his hands in his lap and staring down at them. He gives in with a soft sigh and nod, “Alright. I suppose it’s for the best…” He doesn’t care about understanding what it was. Sure, he’d like to know, but he sees no reason to deny trying it again. Stanford wants to know, though, and will feel more comfortable waiting. So Stanley will wait for him.

They both separate and go to their own beds, falling into restless sleeps full of dreams they don’t understand.

 

 


End file.
